A Small Miscalculation
by L's-Willing-Slave
Summary: Light's attempts at scaring L off his trail with pure, raw nakedness backfires terribly. How can he be a god when he's stuck as L's lover? L enjoys Light's sexiness and puts Light's 'asexuality' to the test. Crack and L/Light ahead. Sequel to TJoBW.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:** _Okay, so this story is a sequel to my oneshot, _The Joys of Being Watched_. Really it's just that one continued, but if this sucks, then I can at least leave the other unmarred and fully appreciated._

_Why am I continuing it when I had planned on it being a simple one shot? I couldn't resist when so many people told me to continue... So, I hope the following isn't disappointing. :D Feel free to tell me if you see any mistakes._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Previously**:_ Light got himself into a sticky situation in his adventure in The Joys of Being Watched_

Right after Light's talk with L, they had been alerted to Soichiro's sudden heart attack, and had raced to the hospital.

Light was relieved that his father was alive. "Dad," he said, as he looked down at his father. Soichiro looked up. His eyes gazed at Light, and then to Light's right. For a brief moment, Light worried his father was blind. When pain was replaced with suspicion, Light wondered if his father was hallucinating. "Dad, I'm right here!"

"Ryuuzaki. What are you doing with my son?"

"I _am _your son, Dad. It's me, Light,"

L placed his right thumb to his lips, ignoring Light's outburst. "Offering him a position on the task force. Unfortunately, there is a 60% chance he's-"

"Are you trying to _kill _my dad? He just had a heart attack!" _Not to mention he might be hallucinating!_

"No, Light," said Soichiro, "I need to know. I am part of the investigation team."

"But... he called me Ryuuzaki. He's hallucinating."

L's eyes didn't change much, but Light felt like they were screaming, 'Are you a moron?' "I'm Ryuuzaki, Light-kun. He was speaking to me." He spoke _very _slowly... "As I was saying. There is an 80% chance Light-kun is Kira. Because of this, I require him to move into head quarters."

"Why are your suspicions so high?" asked Soichiro. Light wanted to know why the percentage kept changing so drastically.

L answered, smoothly, "He acted with extreme hesitance when I announced who I am, and then asked for my real name."

"What? No I didn't!"

"Light, there is no need to lie," said Soichiro. "I know you're not Kira. It is unfortunate that your reactions could be considered suspicious, but we must accept this. Otherwise, you will look even more guilty." Under his breath, he added, "Even if I don't want you anywhere near each other."

Light glared at the detective, and could have _sworn _he saw a smirk.

"Ryuuzaki, know that I regret letting this happen," Soichiro continued. "I've seen and heard some disturbing things. I hope your hands will be kept to yourselves."

Light flushed red. "Dad!"

"Light-kun is to move in by tomorrow night," L informed. Light gaped. How was he going to find someone to give the Death Note to in that time? And, unfortunately, he _would _have to forfeit it! Damn L and his accidental win!

A lady came in, announcing visiting hours to be over. "Dad," said Light. "No matter what it takes, if anything was to happen to you, I'd find Kira and bring him to justice myself!"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," said L, gripping Light's wrist in a surprisingly strong hold and practically dragging him out. "It would be awkward if Light-kun was to search for himself."

A limo was waiting at the curve. L paused upon reaching the door, looking over his shoulder to lock eyes with Light. "Would you like a ride home?"

"I can walk."

"No, I insist."

Light mentally cursed the detective. It would be absolutely strange if he refused. So he put on a friendly smile. "Thank you, Ryuga."

"Call me Ryuuzaki when we're outside of school."

Light made an affirmative sound, following L into the back of the limo. The seats were plush and comfy.

"Watari," said L, "please take Light-kun home."

_What, does Watari do everything for L?_

"Yagami-san's house, I presume?" asked the old man.

"That is correct."

Light had finally started to relax, when the sound-proof glass was rolled up. He glanced sideways at L, hoping that his worries were just paranoia. Those onyx eyes met Light's yet again, a smile quirking L's lips. His _soft _lips, if memory served correctly... _Damn it! I'm not supposed to **really **fall for him! Even if it is just lust! _Why did L have to look so astonishingly gorgeous when he smiled?

"Light-kun..."

"Yes?" Good. His voice was steady. _This is all my fault! My plan was a complete, utter failure! And if I don't play along... he'll know it was just a trick! And then he'll **actually** think I'm Kira!_ Which meant he had to flirt back. Maybe he could slow things down, and claim prior confusion? No, that would be an obvious lie after what he had pulled on camera.

Was L _blushing_?

"Could you help me remove my shoes? Usually I use the full back to stretch out so I can take them off. I despise socks and shoes."

"Um... yeah, of course." When feet were placed in his lap, he was surprised at just how clean the shoes were. They didn't look worn out in the least. "You really don't wear shoes often." Either that or he had plenty of shoes and no reason to wear dirty ones. Actually... that option made more sense. He set about untying the left shoe. The shoes were oversized, and Light wondered how L had managed to walk in them. Then he realized the shoe laces were tied up L's legs, like the laces to ballerina shoes, holding the shoes to his feet. "You know, this isn't how you're supposed to tie them."

"Is that correct?" L looked down at his shoes with obvious intrigue. "The laces are very long. I found that if I tie them this way, I don't trip, and my shoes don't fall off."

Light resisted the urge to roll his eyes, merely because he knew L would see. Had he really gotten himself in a position where he would be stuck _living _with this weirdo?

It wasn't long before both left and right shoe were removed. He went to push L's feet away.

"Socks, too?"

Light bit back a sigh, pulling off each sock. He raised a brow when the toes wiggled, a sigh of relief escaping from the detective. "Thank you, Light-kun." The feet were pulled back as L resumed his usual crouching position.

The rest of the ride was silent. For Light, it was awkward. As far as Light could tell, L was overjoyed. Toes danced with freedom, a strange sound Light could only classify as humming escaping the detective.

Light glanced out the window, realizing they were close to his house. He might as well use L's obvious attraction to him, since he was going to have to stop writing in the Death Note and put everything on hold. This could give him the slightest bit of an advantage.

So he turned to L, catching the other man's gaze and closing the slight space between their bodies, molding his body to L's the best he could with L's strange crouching position. Light lifted a hand, cupping L's jaw and breathing hotly against his flushed face. "Ryuuzaki," he purred, delighting in the shiver he received, and the dark, fluttering eyelashes. He leaned forward, lips barely brushing those of the detective. Gently, Light pressed his lips to L's, heart pounding as L kissed back sweetly, hands lifting to Light's shoulders to grant him better leverage.

L managed to shock Light for not the first time when he became more adventurous, twining tongues with his 'suspect', pressing closer. Light mindlessly closed his eyes, soaking up the physical sensations. L's soft, pliable lips... the softness of his hair... the smoothness of his skin... The delicious sensations of an open mouthed kiss...

At the sound of loud coughing, the two pulled apart with sharp gasps, trying to catch their breath. Light couldn't help running fingers through silky black locks, smiling at how even that didn't do anything against the gravity-defying hair. _Focus, Light. Sworn enemy here. _Right! And even if L wasn't his sworn enemy, Light was still asexual. Obviously he was just imagining the whole sexy-L thing.

Light exited the car, ignoring Watari's disapproving stare. He bet it was just a disguise for his jealousy...

Wait, jealousy? Light grimaced at the thought of L and Watari kissing. The old, wrinkled man, reaching out to gently cup L's face. L leaning in, just like he had for Light, lips parting-

Light doubled over, dry-heaving.

"Light-kun? Are you alright?"

Light held up a hand, rushing inside. If he looked at Watari and L again, he wasn't sure if the mental image would leave.

* * *

"Wow, Light, have you been _kissing _someone?"

Light resisted the urge to touch his lips at his sister's words. Was his mouth swollen? "Of course not."

Sachiko, Light's mother, smiled. "Light, we can tell that you have."

"Oh! Who's the unfortunate girl?"

Light glared at his sister, searching his mind for a decent lie. "I wasn't kissing anyone. I was... practicing kissing for future girlfriends. I was kissing a wall."

Wide eyes. Just what he needed.

"Wow, Onii-chan. I didn't know you swung _that _way!"

Sachiko was looking upset. "I'm your mother, and I hadn't even figured out my son prefers walls over people? Where did I go wrong?"

"I said I was _practicing _on the- ," Light broke off when he realized his words were having no effect.

Sachiko shook her head. "This explains your solitude. You were always by walls... your secret love..."

"Hey, you're right!" said Sayu. "It's actually kind of romantic."

Light grimaced. First his father figured out he had something going on with L. Now his mother and sister believed he had something going on with the wall. No, with _every _wall. Ryuk had said the Death Note brought misfortune to those who used it. Had he meant this dreaded embarrassment that met Light at every corner?

* * *

_A.N: So, how many of you are still with me, and how many have found the lovely joy called 'back button'? XD Oh! And should I keep the title, or change it to, "Lucky Misfortune"?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note. Be Glad._

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Light looked around the crowded street. There had to be _someone _he could give the Death Note to.

His eyes fell on a well-dressed man, slumped against the wall and covered in bruises. Light approached the man, kneeling down before him. "Excuse me?"

The man opened his eyes, frowning. "Who the hell are you?"

Light handed over the notebook. "Kira. With this book, just write a name and picture a face and you can kill anyone you want."

The man smiled toothily. "Have a pen on you?"

Light searched through his pockets, handing one over. The guy opened the Death Note, quickly scribbling something down. Curious, Light asked, "Who did you write?"

"Just an old enemy. I hate his guts."

"I see..." Light got to his feet, turning to leave. He had gotten all of two steps before a strangled breath met his ears. He spun around just in time to see the guy clutch at his chest, smiling all the while.

"You can't be serious," said Light, frustrated beyond belief. Couldn't _anything _go right? He went to reach for the Death Note, a kid that looked about five scooping it up. What was a _kid _doing in this dangerous alley?

"Hey!" Light ran after the child. The child, a little girl, looked back at him. He stopped before her. "Could you give me that?"

A little foot went flying, connecting with the back of Light's knee. He found himself becoming intimate with the asphalt. It tasted like cotton candy... He shot to his feet with disgust as he realized he had been tasting spit-out gum, tendrils of it still stuck to his lips. He rubbed furiously at his mouth. "Just give me back my-!"

The child was gone.

Light kicked the wall of the shabby apartment to his left, falling hard as his foot went _through _the wall, plaster flying into his eyes and causing them to tear up with burning pain.

"Ryuk!" He looked insane, he knew, but in this particular alley it was the norm. The shinigami appeared before him, raising a brow.

"I forfeit the Death Note. Right now!"

Ryuk laughed. "Alright. But it won't help. You're doomed for life."

* * *

Light grimaced. Something was... licking his face. A person? How disgusting.

He jolted awake with a start, eyes widening at the sight of a cat curled up on his chest, licking his face with a rough tongue. He shoved the thing off, getting a sharp bite to his left hand for his effort. It ran off and curled up next to a different man.

Light wondered what could possibly cause him to go to such a place.

Then, a strange urge overcame him. He _had _to check his pockets. After a minute of fumbling, he found a neatly-folded piece of paper.

_Dear Self,_

_If you're reading this, I hope it's because you lost my memories, and not because L found it and is looking for your... my reaction. For one, we're_

Light looked up from his paper at the feel of cold wetness on his hand. That one drop became a downpour in seconds, and he fumbled to put his hood over his head. He blinked, realizing his paper had disappeared. Looking at the ground, he saw it soaked and mushy. He picked it up, squinting to read it, but it was hopeless. The writing was undecipherable, pencil now a bunch of fuzzy looking lines instead of kanji and kana.

He cast a quick glance at his watch. 6:30 PM. He had to be at his house by 7 o' clock for L to pick him up.

As he made his way home, he pondered over the strange note. It had been in his handwriting, and probably explained why he was randomly out in this creepy alley. And it had mentioned L, and losing memories. Maybe he was Kira?

No, that made no sense at all. Maybe he had _known _Kira, and Kira had erased his, Light's, memories?

* * *

A hotel room. _That _was where the headquarters could be found. And where Light would be staying. With L, who had asked for a room with a queen sized bed. Light still couldn't get the image of the desk lady, giggling, out of his mind. Or the too-possible implications.

L, for his part, was being his usual self. He picked up some papers from the coffee table before taking his strange pose on the sofa. Light took in the wood floors and smooth walls, the two visible doors, the flower-themed furniture. He dragged his suitcase with him through the door on the left, finding himself in the bedroom. Grimacing despite his best efforts to do otherwise, he started to place the clothes in his suitcase in dresser drawers and in the closet. Where were L's clothes? L without clothes... would he be stick and bone, or...

_He'll probably have some dropped off, _Light thought to himself, cutting off drifting thoughts that did _not _need to be entertained.

"Light-kun?"

Sighing, forcing on a friendly expression, Light went into the main room, wondering why he had done this to himself. Why in the world had he tried to seduce L to get him off his trail? Just acting normal should have proved his innocence.

He _was_ innocent, wasn't he?

"I'd like your opinion on these papers. You'll need to read over them."

Light took a seat beside L at a persistent look, accepting the papers. Gray eyes bored into him, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. L hovered alarmingly close. This man was _creepy_.

The papers were filled with statistics of criminals, their times of death, and the ways they died. "I doubt I can deduce any more than you have. Kira seems to be a student that decided to mess with you when you realized such. He's obviously childish, and very smart." He looked up, jumping as grey-black eyes were hardly inches away. "What are you doing?"

L's lips quirked up at the corners, and creepy somehow changed to cute. How the man went from dead-eyed stalker to cuddly-panda was beyond even Light. "Light-kun has a very nice voice."

"..." What could possibly be said to that?

Light gave a strangled gasp as he was tackled by a recluse detective, awkwardly laying on his back on the small sofa, head hanging over the arm rest as intense eyes sparkled above him, wild ebony locks partially hiding said feature, the mischievous smile fully in view. It was Light's only warning before soft lips were on his. Any chance of pulling away was eliminated when one of L's pale hands tangled in the hair at the nape of Light's neck, holding just tight enough to cause a strangely pleasurable sensation.

Light's mind worked furiously to find some sort of answer. If he pulled away, he would be more suspicious, since he had been the one to start this. But if he didn't pull away he'd be molested. How had he been so daring just days ago? What could possibly encourage him to do this to himself?

L pulled back, leaving his fingers tangled in Light's hair. "You're supposed to kiss back, Light-kun. Unless you have a hard time with intimacy without an audience?" L placed his free thumb to his lips, clearly deep in thought. "I could invite someone in, if it would help. Watari would-"

"No!" Light paled at the mere thought, somehow managing to calm himself down. "No. I don't need an audience. I'm just... not in the mood."

L raised a nearly-nonexistent brow. "Why?"

"Because this is uncomfortable." That wasn't exactly the reason, but it _was _uncomfortable. Light had to hold his head up so it wouldn't hang over the armrest. His neck was starting to ache.

L got up at this. "We should be more comfortable in bed."

Light groaned. L seemed to take this as a result of Light's head still remaining in its painful angle, and helped the teenager up.

"First, though, we need a snack."

* * *

Light wasn't sure whether or not he should be happy that he wasn't being molested in the bed. L was getting strawberry cheese cake crumbs all over. He had offered Light some, but Light wasn't at all a fan of sweets. Though his dislike of the dessert might have been a nice defense against how adorable L was with crumbs on his mouth, or how sexy it was when that dexterous tongue snuck out to lick the precious sugar from both lips and fingers.

Then L stuck his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, tongue swirling obviously. The worst part was that L was doing it all without seductive intent, completely naive to what he was causing.

"L, you do know it's bad to eat sugar before you go to sleep? It gives you bad dreams."

"I'm not planning on going right to sleep, but I appreciate the concern. I need to study up more on the Kira case. Kira doesn't rest, and neither will I."

While the lights were turned off, L's computer screen glowed obnoxiously. Light pulled his side of the blanket over his head. L didn't complain as his computer was jostled, merely readjusting.

Somehow, Light managed to fall asleep. His dreams were full of awkward touching and a mirror image with red eyes scolding him for being an idiot.

* * *

_**A.N**: Hmm... whatcha think? Are you still with me? _


End file.
